The present invention relates, in general, to electron emission devices, and more particularly, to a novel arc-suppressor for field emission devices.
Field emission devices (FEDs) are well known in the art and are commonly employed for a broad range of applications including image display devices. An example of a FED is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,184 issued to Robert C. Kane on Aug. 25, 1992. Prior FEDs typically have a cathode or emitter that is utilized to emit electrons that are attracted to a distally disposed anode. A large positive potential typically is applied to the anode in order to attract the electrons. Often, arcing or breakdown occurs between the anode and the emitter. The arcing or breakdown usually results from an inefficient vacuum in the space between the anode and the emitter or from particles in the space. During the arcing, a large current typically flows from an external voltage source through the anode, and then flows through the ionized vacuum to the emitter as an electrical arc. The arc generally damages or destroys the emitter. Often the emitter erupts causing emitter particles to be dispersed into the vacuum thereby causing other shorts and damaging other emitters.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a field emission device that prevents damaging the emitter during breakdown or arcing between the anode and the emitter, and that substantially limits arcing between the anode and the emitter.